


Then Our Promise

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou is happy to have Philip back, post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Our Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/gifts).



Shoutarou watched Philip sleep after the events of the day. At least he was back again, and not data. After a long year without him, Shoutarou had finally filled the aching Philip-shaped hole in his heart.

Soon, Philip would be back to normal and so would Shoutarou's life. As annoying as Philip had been at times, he was part of Shoutarou, in a way that was not sexual but so close that Shoutarou couldn't begin to explain it.

That was why Shoutarou felt so quietly content now, with his partner back. Because now they would never be apart, ever again.


End file.
